1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision and theft alert system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and efficiently notify occupants in nearby vehicles or structures when an emergency has taken place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warning systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, warning systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of warning users through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,844 to Purdy discloses a vehicle strobe warning light system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,298 to Redding discloses an alarm device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,491 to Bath discloses an automatic anticollision and accident marker system for automobile vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,561 to Scarpino discloses a flashing vehicle warning beacon with lens and reflector. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,256 to Bellinger discloses an emergency flashing strobe light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,377 to Demeter discloses a vehicle safety warning device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,394 to Clemson discloses an impact-responsive switch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collision and theft alert system that allows allowing a user to safely and efficiently notify occupants in nearby vehicles or structures when an emergency has taken place.
In this respect, the collision and theft alert system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to safety and efficiently notify occupants in nearby vehicles or structures when an emergency has taken place.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a containing need for a new and improved collision and theft alert system which can be used for allowing a user to safely and efficiently notify occupants in nearby vehicles or structures when an emergency has taken place. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.